Becky's New OTP
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: Spoilers up to 5x09. Becky's gotten her hands on Chuck's latest stories since Castiel appeared. Becky has an epiphany and sends Sam the results...as a fanfic. A prank war between Sam and Dean ensue with Castiel caught in the middle. Crack and slash-ish.


**Author's Note:** While applying to Med school, one of the few things I did, aside from school work, was keep up with every Supernatural episode. There have been many, _many_ times I just wanted to write something in regards to a certain episode but didn't have time. So, now that I'm in Med school and have free time, everything is coming out. And so we have this one. This is...crackish. Set vaguely after 5x09, "The Real Ghostbusters" and it is slash...sort of. I don't know; how would you even classify this? You can probably guess the pairing from the title alone. Rating is for cursing and a few sexual descriptions.

* * *

Becky's New OTP

By: Sailor Moonac

Sam was chuckling to himself with a fist pressed against his mouth as Dean walked into the motel room with lunch in one hand. Upon seeing his older brother, Sam slammed his forehead down on his arm on the table and broke out in a hysterical laughter. Dean cocked a brow at Sam as he kicked shut the door and set the lunch down across from Sam's laptop. Taking a seat across from Sam, Dean pulled out a burger and motioned to Sam's laptop. "What's so funny?"

Sam looked up at Dean briefly before leaning back down to laugh some more. Dean dropped the burger on the table and went to the motel refrigerator. Bringing back two cold beers, Dean pressed one of the beers against Sam's exposed neck as he looked over his shoulder at the contents of the laptop. Sam yelped, flinching from the cold. Sam wretched the beer from Dean's hand before turning the laptop away from Dean's view.

"Dude, seriously? What's so funny? That's only an email." Dean popped the bottle of the beer and took a long swig, dropping back down into the rickety motel chair. "What, you got a frisky email with samples for pills 'male enhancements?'"

Sam swallowed down his laughs as he twisted open his beer bottle. Drinking nearly half the bottle in one go, Sam finally stopped laughing and looked at his brother with a wide grin on his face. "No, besides we both know I'm not the one that needs 'male enhancements.'"

"Oh? Then why am I the one always getting laid?"

"Because you're the man-whore of the family."

Dean scoffed and took a bite of his burger, passing the take-out bag to Sam who pulled out his salad. "But no seriously, what's so funny?"

Sam poured dressing over his salad before putting the lid back on and shaking the salad. Sam let out a few chuckles and pulled the laptop screen back towards him. "I got an email from Chuck. Only I'm pretty sure Becky wrote it."

Dean let out a snort and swallowed loudly. "Oh what, she broke up with Chuck and is declaring her undying to you once again Sammy?"

Sam grinned at Dean. "Not exactly. Apparently, since she's dating Chuck, she has access to all of his unpublished material. You know, the stuff since you were raised from Hell. Since you met Cas."

"Okay, yeah. So?"

Sam took a large gulp of his beer, trying to suppress his shit-eating grin. "Well, this is what she sent me.

"'My dearest Sam—'" Dean choked on his burger. Sam gave Dean the bird which he reciprocated. "'I hope you have been well since our painful, _painful_ farewell. It breaks my heart thinking about our once burning love that was hotter than the sun...'" Sam looked up at Dean who had stuffed his fist against his mouth to fight off laughter. "...Yeah...I'll just skip to the good part.

"'But I never expected this new development! After repeatedly reading and taking notes on Chuck's newest works with the appearance of Castiel, Dean's angel—'"

"What the hell? _My_ angel? No! Cas and I are just buddies. He's not _my_ angel!"

"Dean, chill. I'm just reading her email." Sam returned his attention to the email, smirking to himself.

"'—Dean's angel, I am sorry to say...I have joined the other side. The constant eye-sexing, the personal space issues, the focus and intent they have for each other! It is undeniable! And I am so, so, _so_, sorry Sam...but my new OTP is Destial.'"

"Wait, you lost me there." Dean took a swing of his beer. "OTP? What's that? And...'Destial?'"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek as he scanned over the rest of the email quickly. Fighting off another laughing fit, Sam drank the rest of his beer and set the bottle down on the table with a loud thump. "Uhh...Becky means...Dean, slash, Castiel. And OTP means 'one true pairing.'"

"The fuck?" Dean reached over and pulled Sam's laptop over to him, knocking over Sam's empty beer bottle. Quickly, Dean scanned the email before slamming the lid of the laptop down. "Oh no! I'm not reading that! Me and Cas? Together? That's even wrong-er than you and me together!"

Sam puller his laptop back to him and inspected it for damage before reopening his laptop. "Oh, how is it worse than you and me together? I mean for one thing, there's no incest—"

"But he's an angel—!"

"That's been cut off from Heaven—"

"Who's also a virgin—"

"And which you had no problem trying to get him laid with a prostitute—"

"Because I thought he was going to die!" Dean drained the rest of his beer and went to the refrigerator to get another. "Seriously, what some of these people think of!"

Sam grinned to himself as he scrolled down the email. "Oh I don't know, Becky does bring up some good points."

Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, you can_not_ be serious!"

Sam slammed his palm onto the table. "Do you know the number of times I've been in the same room as you and Cas and you two have a staring contest with each other and I'm ignored? _Every_ time! And Cas definitely does _not_ get up in my bubble like he does with you—"

"That's because he doesn't like the fact that you have demon blood in you!"

Sam shook his head in annoyance. "Right, bring _that _up. And for that, I'm going to read to you the fanfic Becky wrote and so considerately enclosed."

"Wait, what? Fanfic?"

Sam smirked and cleared his throat quickly. "'Dean grabbed the lapels of Castiel's trench coat and pulled him flush against his body as he pressed his lips to Castiel's chapped ones hurriedly—'" Sam quickly grabbed his laptop as Dean attempted to slam the lid down. Sam quickly moved to the other side of the room, holding his laptop in his hand and continuing to read aloud. "'Castiel gasped in shock and Dean took advantage of his open mouth and plunged his tongue deep into his mouth to taste his angel—!'" Sam used his long legs and jumped over the bed as Dean dived for Sam. "'Castiel responded timidly and pressed his tongue softly against Dean's in his mouth—h—!'" Dean finally tackled Sam to the other bed, bouncing the laptop gently on the bed. Quickly, Dean slammed the lid of the laptop and tucked the laptop under his arm. Dean backed away from Sam and sat back down on the dining table to finish his burger with the laptop in his lap.

"You're not getting this back until it's deleted."

Sam sat back down across from Dean. Picking up his fork, Sam poked his wilted salad with distaste. "Fine. My email's still up so delete it."

"Fine, I will." Sam started eating his wilted salad, all the while smirking to himself and knowing he had saved a copy of that email on a flash drive in his pocket.

That night when Dean went to shower, Sam quickly snuck out to the local library and printed a copy of the fanfic Becky had wrote. Sam grinned to himself, knowing how much fun he was going to have with this.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up to the sound Sam's voice...reading the fanfic Becky wrote. Quickly scanning the room, Dean immediately noticed Sam was in the shower and the voice was coming from...where was it coming from?

"'...as Castiel groaned loudly under Dean...'"

Dean banged on the bathroom door, hearing the shower going and Sam singing off-tune. "Sammy? What the hell?"

"'...Dean pressed in to Castiel harder and the angel writhed...'"

"Oh god, no! Don't need to hear this!" Dean quickly searched the room, throwing the comforter and pillows off the bed.

"'..."More, harder Dean!" cried Castiel with a breathy moan...'"

Dean found a wireless speaker in his duffel and quickly turned the speaker off. However, Sam's voice could still be heard reading Becky's fanfic.

"'..."Cas, please tell me! Am I hurting you...?"...'" Dean paused and raised an eyebrow, wondering how the hell would he hurt Castiel when he nearly broke his fist punching the angel. "'..."No! It feels _so_ _goooood_! Harder! More! Dean!"...'" Dean quickly went back to searching and found another wireless speaker behind the television. Dean turned that off, but Sam's voice could still be heard.

"'...Faster and faster, Dean pressed into Castiel, moaning Castiel's nickname as the said angel clutched Dean to him...'"

Dean quickly pulled out a knife and started unscrewing the vent above Sam's bed. Inside, he could see a towel wrapped around a speaker. Once the vent was unscrewed, he quickly threw it onto Sam's bed and pulled out the speaker and turned it off. Sam's voice could still be heard. "One more speaker. One more."

"'...Castiel came with Dean's name on his lips, his hole clenching and squeezing Dean's cock...'"

Dean realised the last speaker was inside the bathroom, where Sam was still taking a shower. "Fuck!" Dean quickly pulled on his clothes and went in search of his car keys. "Where are my keys?"

"'...Dean could feel his orgasm building to a crescendo with Castiel's hole milking him...'"

"Oh fuck it!" Dean grabbed his leather jacket and room key and dashed out of the room. Dean slammed the motel room door loudly, cursing Sam and feeling the blush develop on his cheeks. Angrily, Dean started walking towards a local diner they had passed on their way to the motel to grab some breakfast. Surprisingly, Castiel was there waiting for him.

Dean could feel his face heating up, so he ignored Castiel and went inside the diner without greeting the angel. As expected, Castiel was inside the diner when Dean went through the door and Dean ignored him in favour of slipping into a corner booth. Castiel joined him across from him as a waitress went up to greet Dean and Castiel. Dean ordered breakfast for himself and only acknowledged Castiel and ordered a coffee for him when their waitress turned to address the angel.

"Dean?"

"_What_ Cas? Did Sam send you here?"

Castiel nodded with a frown, his brows drawn close together. "Yes, he called and said you would meet me here. He also said that you would be angry with me."

Dean scoffed and took a sip of the hot coffee the waitress brought the both of them. "You got that right."

Castiel cocked his head at Dean and ignored the coffee in front of him. "I'm sorry. But I'm not sure why you're angry with me. Did I do something?"

Dean sighed and put down his coffee. "No. Actually I'm not angry with _you_. Sam just...pranked me, that's all. So I'm angry, just not at you."

"I see. Is there anything I can do for you Dean?"

Dean looked up to meet Castiel's eyes, acknowledging that Sam did have a point. He and Castiel did get into that whole appearance of 'eye-sexing' a lot. But meeting Castiel's eyes wasn't as uncomfortable as it used to be, and Castiel knew him well enough that they, like he and Sam, could just communicate without words. Dean smiled. "Actually Cas, there is something you could do for me..."

* * *

Sam walked out of the shower, snickering to himself and wondering if he overdid it on that last prank. The sound of paper turning caught his attention. Immediately, Sam noticed Castiel reading...a copy of Becky's fanfic.

"Uhh...hey Cas—"

"Is this a prophecy from Chuck?"

Sam internally grinned to himself. Knowing Dean, he would retaliate for that morning's prank. So why not use Castiel in preparation for Dean's retaliation?

"Yeah. It is. And it's really important that it needs to be fulfilled. You have to convince Dean to have sex with you, or something really bad is going to happen."

Castiel nodded, eyes still trained on the pages in front of him. "I understand." Without looking at Sam once, Castiel left with the flutter of wings.

Sam had to wonder what efforts Castiel would put into trying to convince Dean to have sex with him. When Dean returned to the motel room a few hours before lunch time, Dean completely ignored Sam and went straight to the bathroom. The sound of the shower could be heard immediately and Sam couldn't help but notice Dean's lips looked bruised as though he was kissing someone...nah. There's no way Castiel would be able to persuade Dean to have sex with him. None the less, kiss.

By the next night, Dean was still ignoring Sam. The only few words they spoke were related to the hunt they were on. Other than that, Dean completely ignored Sam. When Dean was removing his shirt for bed, Sam couldn't help but notice twin bruises along Dean's back...the shape of the hand print on his left shoulder. Four scratches on each side accompanied those bruises. Sam paused, but shook his head. There was no way in Hell could Castiel convince Dean to have sex with him. But those bruises and scratches...

They were still not talking by next week and Sam's attempts at an apology were all rebuffed. Dean still ignored Sam and every time Dean changed clothes for bed or for the shower, Sam couldn't help but notice more bruises on his body. Love bites to be precise.

There was one night Sam was sure he heard Dean mumble 'Cas' in his sleep. In the shower that morning, Sam could _swear_ he heard Dean moaning.

Later in the week when they were hustling pool in a new town, and talking to each other just because the job required it, Dean left the bar early without a word. Sam could swear he could see a flash of a tan trench coat in front of Dean as he left out the door. That night, Dean came stumbling back into the motel room late at night smelling of alcohol and...sex?

That morning, Sam noticed Dean walked with a limp. Well, not necessarily a limp...just like...there was no way in Heaven could Castiel had been able to persuade Dean to have sex with him. Right? Sam was sorely tempted to call the angel to find out, but didn't.

The next day in a new town and a new motel, Dean was still walking around with an odd gait and requested two rooms instead of the usual one. The rooms were right next door to each other and late that night around 2 o'clock in the morning, a rhythmic thumping began from Dean's room. Sam heard Dean moaning 'Cas' and Sam had to wonder again if Castiel really did succeed in persuading Dean to have sex with him—Sam heard Castiel's voice, moaning Dean's name. Oh. Dear. God.

The next morning at a diner, Sam slammed his fist down on the table in the middle of breakfast. Dean finally looked up to meet Sam's eyes and before looking around the diner and noticing the stares of the other patrons. The patrons, upon meeting Dean's eyes, all returned their attention to their meals. Sam swallowed audibly a few times before finally whispering conspiratorially, "are you fucking Cas?"

Dean looked up to meet Sam's eyes. "No." Sam let out a sigh of relief— "He's fucking me." Sam choked on his breath and felt his jaw drop. His brother? Getting fucked by an angel? No less in Jimmy's body? A _man's_ body? No way...there was no way! So many years of living with each other and...and...and—!

Dean grinned, mirth showing in his eyes and Sam instantly knew. "You're shitting with me."

"Hell yeah I'm shitting with you."

"Oh my—I'm going to kill you!" Sam threw his hands up in the air in defeat, ignoring his falling utensils. "I can't believe you kept his up for nearly two weeks! I thought you were never going to talk to me again!"

"Damn straight I did. Serves you right, Sammy!" And without further ado, Dean stabbed his fork into Sam's last sausage and ate it with gusto.

"Oh my—" Sam ran a hand through his hair and disbelief before reaching for his fallen utensils. "Wait, so how did you get all those bruises, scratches, and love bites? And that time you stank of sex? And last night, I swore I heard Cas! Wait, did you pull Cas in on this?"

Dean gave a non-committal shrug and didn't respond. And when they got up to leave, Dean was still walking as though he had something stuck up his arse even though he just admitted he was shitting with him...wait. Was Dean still shitting with him? Or was he lying about shitting with him before? Sam was confused and barely acknowledged Castiel who was leaning against the Impala outside the diner.

Dean and Castiel exchanged smiles as Sam got into the passenger seat looking bewildered.

* * *

Okay, this one was on my mind since "The Real Ghostbusters" aired back in November. And yes, I left it vague deliberately. You can interpret on your own whether or not Dean and Castiel were actually having sex with each other or were conspiring with each other to prank Sam. I know what I intended it to be, but it's open for interpretation.

And Becky will forever be a Sam girl, but now she ships her boyfriend, Chuck, with Sam...oh Becky. I hope she's in the next season. She cracks me up so much.

And I don't actually use the term 'Destial,' but I've heard some people use it. So I'll just use it here. And someone, please feel free to correct my quotations if I made a mistake. I quoted a quote in a quote and oh my goodness, I got so confused by the end of this. Especially the fanfic being read aloud part of the story.

-Sailor Moonac


End file.
